EWE
= 5 Years of CAW Terrorism = Veg-o-man I wrote this page awhile ago, I'm bored so I guess I'll update it for anyone whom is curious to the long and illustrious history of myself and EWE. I've been doing CAW for 5 years, longer than most and I doubt I'll stop soon. This page exists to answer any questions as to who I am and whatever. My work in CAW began with my league called EWE (at the time it stood for "Extreme Wrestling Entertainment"), later expanded into other things such as commentary and multi-league event productions. Commentary Works My first commentary job outside of EWE came from Joe Evenson, owner of UWF. Later did work for XwD, as well as numerous other places which I have since forgotten. I was hired to do work for XcW Burn, and did that along with CUWL. I guess people seemed to like my commentary which was full of screams (not so much anymore), ranting and a impartial look at what was going on. Multi-League Event Production I've been involved mainly with two main CAW Mutli-League events. Caw World War Franchise Myself along with Joe Evenson created CAW World War about I wanna say 3 years ago, since then there have been three. Caw World War: This was a joint production between myself and Joe Evenson, very few leagues were invited (the event was invitational only). The event was met with disgust and controversy from the fans of XXW (one of the leagues involved) due to negative feedback about their submitted match. Caw World War 2: An event produced on a much larger scale then the first one spanning 3 days, with numerous matches from numerous different leagues. Overall the event was met with more success and far less negative feedback then the previous. Caw World War 3: Due to time management issues at the time I didn't take part in production or commentary of this one. EWE submitted 2 people as participants in the interpromotional royal rumble, as well had a match at that event. Caw World War 4: In pre-production till an unknown date, may or may not happen. At the earliest summer 2010. Destiny Franchise CAW Destiny 4: ''My role in this was behind the scene's booking & commentary work. EWE's match at the event is considered the greatest EWE match of all time. CAW Destiny 5: I took over the production of this event about halfway through, due to a lack of interest by the owner of the franchise. Of all my experiences in CAW this was probably the worst, I wanted to cancel the event roughly 22 hours after taking over production duties. The change in production was met with hostility by several people, delays due to issues with commentary and one league had to remake their match entirely (an oversight which should have been dealt with months ago). I handed all production of the franchise back to Omega after this and have no plans to be involved with any future destiny events. ''Supremacy Franchise Upcoming project for Winter 2010. Ars gratia artis Working title for an upcoming interpromotional Post-CAW project at an unknown date. Will probably never happen. Work with other leagues I've done booking work for XwD & HWL. EWE History - Dates have long since been forgotten, the timeline is done by mega events. Webcam/DOR1 era (Start - Siren Showdown) EWE started as nothing more than a webcam fed in summer of 05. Our first shows are on DOR1, most of which are unwatchable. At the time there were three bands. War, Divas & Burnout. War: All male wrestlers. Divas: All female wrestlers. Burnout: All original CAW's, lasted one episode (a second one was recorded but all the footage was erased). Name and rights to it have since been given to DMW. Shows on this were viewed by maybe 2 to 3 people, not much support was given at the time. Nothing really remarkable happened during this time, as EWE was your average spotfest league at the time, no psychology, no anything. Storyline were very basic. Mallcore era (Post-siren showdown until Dead Eyes) War & Divas merged into one show at this point entitled "Anarchy" and a b-show entitled "Throwback" was created. With the transfer to DOR2 EWE became more conceptual and storylines became more complex. This era is named the mallcore era, for the genre of music I suppose. At the time I hadn't become as obsessed with extreme metal as I am now. Influences from leagues like DHS and PWA were taking over the previously more nCw/NoDQ style of show. S&M, End of Innocence & Trial by Fire are a trilogy of mega events that are probably the most well-received mega events in EWE History and at the time my fanbase was at it's highest. This era ended with I feel the mega event Dead Eyes. Megadeth/Rockstar era (Dead Eyes - Pink Bubbles Go Ape) This era is named after the popular thrash band Megadeth, which at the time became a huge influence on everything I did. This also became the start of my alienation from the rest of the CAW community. Many of my problems with people started duing this, most specific with the owner of CCW, who became the figurehead of my frustration at the time. (The Cammy/Bloody Shadow feud was based heavily off of this). EWE signature conceptual style of storylines was introduced at this time. Dead Eyes was the first event of this calibur, with a storyline about Blackheart trying to destroy earth occuring during this. The experimentation with titles being used to allow characters to communicate was introduced in this (influenced by DHS whom were the first to do this). Pink Bubbles go Ape was the last mega event of this era. Conceptual Era (Post PBGA - Black Legions/Hiatus period) After Pink Bubbles go Ape, the majority of the Parallax storyline took place. Based off numerous fragments of Science Fiction, tis storyline is considered the best in EWE history. During this time the CAW Movie "Inferno EWE La Commidia Divinia" was produced. At the time it was considered an original idea (however I am not claiming to be the first person to do it seeing as I have herd of material that pre-dates this) and brought EWE out of the spotfest league label at long last. Shortly after this the PWA Mega Event "Beyond Good and Evil" was produced which began the internal problems that would eventually explode into the EWE hiatus period. Hiatus Period (Post Black Legions - "EWE") This period lasts roughly one year, after Black Legions EWE was basically a mess. Anarchy and Throwback were renamed to Requiem (later changed back to Anarchy) & Macabre respectively. Macabre was later renamed to Bloodrights and then became Fetish which is what it presently called. Outside real life issues basically put EWE into comatose in the summer of 2008. As I was moving, living in a vacant house for a period. At the time I was fed up with the CAW Scene, the internal problems inside the EWE collective/fanbase and with my life in general. EWE went through several revivals at this time the main of which was the self titled mv, which was a recap of "Theater of the Absurd" a mega event which never actually happened, as an attempt to reset the storylines. The final revival attempt was with an announcement that EWE would end at Anarchy 100, this has since been changed. Radical/Present Period ("The Return of Jolly Roger - Present) EWE returned in early 2009 (all bet with very limited activities) with a mega event called "The Return of Jolly Roger" in which a new logo featuring runes, a totenkopf & an iron eagle was debuted replacing the old one. EWE was renamed from "Extreme Wrestling Entertainment" to "Epicus Wrestling Extremis" and has evolved well beyond what it used to be. Storylines became even more complex, usage of after effects to add in extra things as well as a different mindset have allowed me to still be interested in EWE even after going at it for five years. When EWE will end is unknown, despite my numerous attempts to give it up I find myself unable to do so. Involvement with other leagues Influenced by: EWE has had a range of old leagues to influence it. The most apparent of these is (now) DHS and PWA, as they were the forerunners of what EWE is doing now. Past influences have been leagues such as GWA, nCw, CCW and early NgW. Collaborations with other leagues. Interpromational Shows EWE/DCW Supershow I - Interpromtional show between EWE and DCW, featuring matches from both leagues/ EWE/DCW Supershow II - A second interpromotional show, with two EWE vs. DCW matches. EWE/PWA Houseshow (Renamed from EWE/PWA/HcW Tribute to Immortal) - Originally meant to be a three match show, was bumped down to 2 following HcW's death. Simply one match from each leagues. EWE/CCW Between Two Worlds - A collaboration show, officially the last CCW show. Future collaborations with UWF, XwD, HIW & EAR remain possible. Ties with other leagues PWA: During the EWE hayday I was very closely involved with this league, the leagues owner Lord Raven did commentary for my b-show at the time. Ties began to fall apart with the involvement of YWCW, and the event Beyond Good and Evil. Most of this let to internal infighting. PWA folded during the EWE Hiatus Period. EAR: This league is ran by a friend of mine and has a very similar style to mine. Further supershows/interleague feuds are in the works. Duel was one of the many b-show commentators I've had. HIW: A league returning soon, collaborations between both will probably happen. XwD: A league that I have given my full support to and exists in the same universe as EWE. XwD characters have appeared on EWE shows and vice-versa. An interpromotional storyline is written out but has at this point yet to materialize. A supershow could eventually happen. CCW: Considered EWE's polar opposite, CCW also exists in roughly the same universe as EWE. Ice is now a member of the EWE roster (and is the only original character in EWE). CCW superstar Lin Kuei was killed in the EWE timeline, and the Diva has made cameo appearances in EWE. In the CCW return/one night stand show Homecoming. Ice & Sharron were arrested. UWF: Future collaborations may happen if UWF ever returns to a regular posting schedule. Myself & Joe Evenson had a match with each other at CAW World War I. Other leagues that I have worked with, that are either no longer supported(^), defunct(*) or I have simply fallen out of touch with(no symbol): DCW, YWCW*, AῼL*, HcW*, DMW, XXW^, EWA^, PWAO*, & HWL* List of EWE Titles EWE World Title EWE Womans Title EWE Legacy Title (Fushion of the EWE Chaos & NcW World Titles) EWE Siren Title EWE Tag Team Championship EWE Womans Tag Team Championship Defunt COH Womans Championship (Sold to XwD) EWE Iron Cross Title EWE Black Bunker Championship EWE Hardcore Title List of EWE Staff Veg-o-man: Me, Owner, Anarchy commentator Karnage: Current Fetish Commentator Doc: 2nd in Command, EWE Medic Suspenders (real name unknown): Administrative work, Editing (Former commentators) Lord Raven John-E-Dangerously Duel POD7 (Numerous other people have done work for me, but those four have been the only actual employed people) (Old Assistants) Silva, Pari, Anna, Rajeb Kamosin Killer TV Staff Sir Lancelot: - Killer TV Host, 3rd in command of EWE activites. Maester Seymour Guado - KTV second in command, former PWA wrestler. EWE Arena overnight watchman. Blair Dame: Sharron's sister, KTV host. EWE administartor. EWE Programing (Current) Anarchy (Main show 4 matches) Fetish (Secondary show 2-4 matches) C.G.M. (Debut match show, still in syndication however has only had two episodes) Hammer ov CAW Terrorism (Audio Show, sparatic) (Past) Throwback Bloodrights Requiem Macabre WAR Divas Burnout (Mega-events, in chronological order) Ground Zero Hell on Earth (Name Undocumented) Shattered Dreams Siren Showdown Darkness Falls Twisted Sin WAR vs. Divas S&M End of Innocence Trial By Fire Deliver us From Evil Binded in Chains Return to Ground Zero Dead Eyes 9.0 Hook in Mouth Inferno EWE La Commidia Divina The World Needs a Hero Pink Bubbles go Ape Blood Unto the Eternal Fire (CCW Tribute) Black Legions Theater of The Absurd (Never Televised) The Return of Jolly Roger Eugenics Triumph of the Will Kali-Yuga Footsteps of Quezalcoatal Long Live the Empitness (Working title) Krieg ist Leben (Working title) Page Last Updated (4/28/2010) Category:CAW Leagues Category:EWE